Disruptor devices are well known and have been used, in various forms, in many and varied situations where an explosive device needs to be cleared. Technology for disrupting explosive ordnance such as military explosive devices or improvised explosive devices has evolved from the use of rifle fire to cause detonation, to disruptor cannon designed to blast the mechanism of the explosive device apart, causing deflagration or detonation. Currently, disruptor cannon devices are single shot projectors used for disrupting suspect packages or other ordnance. These disruptor cannon are typically designed with a heavy steel construction required by the pressures and velocities generated by the ammunition used and to help absorb recoil forces.
While useful in clearing an explosive device, current disruptor cannon are limited by their single shot construction. When multiple shots are required, a single disruptor cannon must be reloaded and repositioned. Often, disruptor cannon are mounted on remotely controlled robotic devices. The robot is run into position and the disruptor is fired. If additional shots are required, the robot must be returned for reloading and then repositioned for a second shot. This takes time, which time may be available in civilian scenarios but may not be available in a military environment. In a combat situation, where operators may be under fire in a complex ambush using rockets, machine guns and IEDs, time is typically short. Additionally, a disruptor is often used as a breaching tool to gain access to a space or area. If an explosive device is positioned within this area, once access is obtained, reloading the device is required to then disrupt the explosive device.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disruptor system with multiple shot capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disruptor system for remote firing of cartridges.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a disruptor system capable of being employed for a variety of missions using a variety of cartridge types.